


Big deal revenge

by ordika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stormpilot, just these two being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordika/pseuds/ordika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn surprises Poe in the hangar. It goes maybe a bit too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big deal revenge

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of sloppy, but I had to do it anyway, so enjoy :)  
> if you have something to say/add/complain/whatever, leave a comment, or find me on [tumblr](http://csusza0814.tumblr.com/)

“Finn.”

Someone was calling his name. Not his number, his name. Sometimes he was still just thrilled and amazed and overly happy to hear it.

This time didn’t really count as such, because he was – or was at least trying to be – sleeping.

“Finn, c’mon.”

Now there was a hand on his shoulder as well, slightly shaking him. His mind began to wake up, and the voice registered as that of Poe Dameron. The best pilot in the galaxy. His friend.

Now, also his roomie.

“Gimme five minutes,” he said, turning to his other side.

An impatient sigh was Poe’s only response. Then he heard a few footsteps, and presumed that Poe’d just given up, and dug cozily into his pillow.

Then his entire world was turned upside-down. The ground slipped out from underneath him, his blanket just disappeared, and all he was left with was the pillow he’d clung to earlier – but in his surprise he dropped that too. For a moment he balanced on the edge of the bed, then fell like a pile of heavy rocks, to Poe’s unveiled amusement.

The pilot looked – and sounded – like he was having the time of his life. His harsh, hearty laugh was a thing to die for.

“What the hell did you just do?” Finn exclaimed, regaining a sitting and therefore more dignified position.

“I was just tryna wake you up,” Poe answered, trying to look innocent, but failing completely. His eyes were so full of mischief (but to be honest, they always were).

“Poe Dameron, one day, you are going to pay for this,” Finn swore as he stood up. “Mark my words.”

Poe just let out a small laugh.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Finn just turned his back and put on a shirt. Poe was staring at him intently. Then, imitating Finn’s voice, he added, “I’m such a big shot, you better be afraid, or I’ll get you!” He laughed again.

“What was it you had to wake me up for, again?”

Poe quirked up an eyebrow.

“The day, maybe? It’s past 10, high time you get your ass outta bed. No matter how cute or tactically important you are, you can’t smile your way outta everything.”

“Says who?” Finn said with a half-smile that had Poe melting on the spot. He quickly changed the subject.

“You better put some clothes on.” Before Finn could protest, he added, “Normal ones. You can borrow mine, but only for today. You seriously need to get more clothes.”

Finn had grown up around men, so he wasn’t really shy or anything, and started stripping on the spot. And it’s not like Poe had any body issues, but watching Finn get practically naked was doing things to him.

“I’ll be in the hangar. See if you can still get some breakfast.”

Finn looked up at him, but he was already halfway through the door, so he only got a glimpse of his ass. Something he’d spent a lot of time thinking about. But he kept telling himself that it was natural and nothing extraordinary. He was living in the same room with the guy and spending most of his time with him, so of course he started noticing how devilishly handsome he was.

The room they shared was rather small, but the base was not that big either. There was a double-decker in it, a small desk with a chair, and a closet. They had brought in another chair so that they could both sit, but with that there was practically no room left.

He walked up to the closet and took out one of Poe’s trousers. He knew he should just get stuff for himself but he was way too happy to be wearing Poe’s clothes. It gave him a sense of intimacy and closeness.

He realized that he just might be falling for the man.

 

Poe, as usual, spent most of his morning in the hangar, huddled next to his X-wing, fixing whatever he thought deserved it, or simply trying to force in a few more upgrades. BB-8 kept him company, but only till some other droid rolled in, requesting immediate help (which of course Poe couldn’t believe; the two were just friends). He was left alone, working with others around him, each minding their own business. He didn’t mind. His X-wing was all he needed.

Pava picked him up for lunch, where he was hoping to find Finn, but the guy was just nowhere to be found. He was a bit disappointed. Finn was really good company, and he had a lot of fun getting to know him. His day needed an extra bit of excitement, but there was no one to provide it.

Hm. He was getting too used to Finn.

A few hours later, when he was kneeling next to his baby, humming a tune quietly, Finn reentered his day. Though not quite like he’d expected.

The little bastard sneaked up on him, totally soundless, then shouted, at the top of his lungs and only inches away from Poe’s face.

“ALL PILOTS TO THE COMMAND CENTER!!!”

Poe was taken unawares and he actually screamed before jumping up, ruining his work. He was flapping his hands and hit Finn in the stomach, but he didn’t seem to notice. The guy was practically laughing his face off – along with half the hangar.

“You’re so pathetic!” Finn managed to get out between two laughs.

Poe felt his face redden infinitely. He was really angry and, also, embarrassed.

“You did NOT!” he shouted at his friend, but he only laughed.

“You were so scared! You should have seen your face!”

That was it. The guy had to pay.

He bit his lip and started running toward Finn. Something must have given him away because the guy ran off in just the nick of time to escape the enraged pilot.

Poe chased him all around the hangar for a good minute, amusing – and involving – everyone.

Then they got to a standoff: Finn managed to get a crate between them and stopped.

“You had to pay for this morning.”

“Is that your idea of revenge?!”

Finn only shrugged.

“What happened this morning?” someone shouted in.

Finn, not missing a beat, answered while Poe just stared at him, amazed and dazzled. This guy really had nothing to hide, did he? They were a terrible pair.

But also a perfect one.

“He freaking threw me out of bed! I was lying there sleeping like the good person that I am, and he just pulled the covers out from under me and threw me on the floor!”

“That was nothing compared to this! I could have done serious damage to my fighter!”

Finn just smirked.

“Then we’d all finally realize that you’re not the best pilot.” That shrug again. He was driving Poe crazy – in more than one way. “Win-win.”

Poe lunged at him again, and this time, he was too slow. Poe got him pinned to the ground, tickling him forcefully all over.

“You’re lucky you’re a new kid, otherwise I’d be hitting you right now.”

That had everyone laughing. They all knew Poe was not a violent man, and that he was only saying it to say something.

Finn was fighting for his life. Some days earlier Poe had somehow found out that he was terribly ticklish, and decided to keep that in mind for later use, he just hadn’t thought that time would come so soon. Or in such a situation… but his thoughts were trailing off again.

Not that hard to do though when he had Finn practically in his arms, writhing under him.

His body started to respond, so he let Finn go.  Their audience was satiated, and he was starting to forget the boundaries of ‘friendship’.

He helped Finn stand.

“Now we’re even?”

He looked into those, forgiving everything at once. He tried to keep his face from betraying him but didn’t manage to do so. He grinned like an idiot.

“Yeah, we’re even.”

 

After that, they again went their separate ways.

Finn’s mood was better than before, but he feared meeting Poe again, and so deliberately avoided him. Even though the pilot had said they were even, he couldn’t believe that he’d let it go with just that. He even skipped dinner, which he didn’t usually do. The food here was so much better, and he was always so hungry.

He took a walk around the base, still unsure of its layout, trying to memorize what was where. After a while he just couldn’t take it anymore and went back to his shared quarters with Poe.

The door opened with a hiss, and much to his surprise, the pilot was already there, taking off his new jacket (it suited him pretty well, though the older was better, Finn noted).

“Hey,” Finn said uneasily.

“Hello yourself,” Poe answered, a hint of anger and even annoyance in his voice. “You skipped dinner.”

“Wasn’t hungry,” he answered just as his stomach grumbled.

Poe raised an eyebrow at that.

“I can hear that.” He threw his jacket on his cot, and Finn sat down on his own.

“Are we okay?” he asked after a long moment of silence.

“’Course we are. Why, you havin’ a problem?”

He was standing with his back turned to Finn. Yeah, no problems at all, right?

“Not really. Are you?”

“Nope.” He peeled his shirt off as well. It was getting really hard for Finn not to stare at his beautiful back and keep the conversation going. He swallowed.

“Is this about me scaring the hell out of you?”

Picking at his pride always did the trick with the famous Poe Dameron. This time was no exception. He turned to face Finn. His face was a bit more flushed than usual.

“Okay, stop there, buddy. First of all, you did NOT scare the hell out of me. Second of all, … well, what if it is?”

Finn stepped up to him, keeping a comfortable distance.

“Nothing. I just wanna talk it out.” Poe brought a hand up to his face and ran it through his hair, clearly uncomfortable. “Look, I know how much your X-wing means to you, and –”

“It’s not about my ship,” Poe almost shouted. He was breathing heavily by this time, chewing his lips almost constantly.

“Then what the hell, man?” Finn retorted with just as much fervor. “You won’t tell me what’s up, you won’t even talk to me like a normal person, and you just, what? Expect me to accept it? Maybe even whistle?”

“What if I don’t want to tell you?”

“Well, you should. Right now, I feel like you have a problem with me.” He took a step towards Poe, and could almost feel the heat radiating off his body. His very beautiful, very naked upper body. “If you don’t tell me, how am I supposed to change that? What if I just keep annoying you, and you keep acting like a dick?”

“Hey, I’m not –”

“Oh yes, you are.”

“So are you. Not respecting my boundaries, asking about stuff that doesn’t concern you –”

“I started this by asking if it’s about what I did, and you said yes!”

“I said, what if it is.”

“That’s a yes.”

“No, not necessarily, it could just be –“

“Do you really have a problem with me? Yes or no?”

For a long moment, they just stared into each other’s eyes. The tension in the room was ready to explode, but for that short moment it just hung there. For the fraction of a second, Poe’s eyes fell to Finn’s lips. Then Finn shot a glance at the pilot’s chest.

“I do,” Poe finally said, and closed the distance between them with a short step. “Why do you have to be so kriffin’ adorable all the time?”

It was hard to tell who moved first, but move they did. Poe’s hand shot to the back of Finn’s head, pulling him closer. Finn’s hands moved to the pilot’s hair and chest, tangling and exploring. Their lips met in a heated kiss, one both had long been waiting for.

After they parted, they rested their foreheads against the other’s, and gazed into each others’ eyes. Poe bit his lip, then Finn looked down at his chest, running his hand over it again.

“You know, you can just stop wearing shirts in here. Really, no problem at all.”

Poe laughed, and gave him a quick kiss.

“Only if you do too.”


End file.
